


Delightful Dilemma

by Punkgeekchic



Series: Delightful Dilemma [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Professor Gwilym Lee, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkgeekchic/pseuds/Punkgeekchic
Summary: The Reader and Gwilym are in a secret yet loving relationship and they have a child together. Today is the first time the reader has to bring their son with her to attend Gwilym's class.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader
Series: Delightful Dilemma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989469
Kudos: 1





	Delightful Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Not britpicked! No beta!

It’s a rainy Tuesday morning and Gwil’s already left for work. I have to be in his class in 20 minutes. Our babysitter Maggie was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago so that she could watch our son Finn and I could get to class. It’s so close to the end of the year that I can’t afford to miss class. Plus, I’m graduating this year. 

Finn River Lee is Gwil and my’s 11-month-old son. I got pregnant right before the beginning of my junior year and I’ve been with Gwil since my freshman year. Of course, no one, but our family knows that. Everyone else can find that out after I graduate. It was at that moment when I was deep in thought about Gwil and my’s relationship and about how happy I am to have Finn, that my phone went off. 

I checked it and it was a text from Maggie telling me she wouldn’t make it because she was ill and that she was so sorry. I responded kindly to her and wished her a fast recovery. I completely understand, but now I’m fucked. I either stay home with Finn or he’s coming with me. I really can’t afford to miss it, so it looks like Finn is going to have to come with me. I’m going to love Gwil’s reaction I just know it. 

I go over to Finn who’s laying on the floor playing with his plastic keys and lion stuffie named Freddie. 

I said, “time to go visit daddy at work munchkin.” 

Finn broke out into a smile at the mention of his daddy. I swear he’s a daddy’s boy. I checked his nappy before I strapped him into his car seat and wrapped him up in his little blue blanket. He was all good. I gave him Freddie to hold on to. I grabbed his diaper bag and his coat because there is no way I’m carrying his car seat with me into the classroom. I put my school work and such in his bag so that I had one less bag to carry. I made sure that I had a bottle just in case because this is going to be an hour and a half lecture that he’s going to have to sit through. 

Now that I have everything in order, I grab the keys and Finn and we exit the house into the garage. His diaper bag is basically a backpack so I’m wearing it. I get Finn’s seat all fastened in and the bag is sitting on the floor next to him. Then I go ahead and get in the front seat, hit the garage door open button, and start the car. Once I’ve backed out of the garage, I close the door and drive the 15 minutes to Queen University’s campus. 

I’m already going to be late, which Gwil will be mad about, but I think he’ll forgive me just this once. I parked at the campus and shut the car off. I got out and opened up the back seat. I put the diaper bag back on my back and undid the straps on Finn’s car seat. I got him out of his seat and put his coat on him so he wouldn’t get wet from the rain. I made sure I had Freddie in case Finn should want him. Trust me we can’t go anywhere without Freddie or Finn will freak out. 

I said, “alright Babyboy let's go see daddy.” 

I shut the car door and carried Finn to the building that the library is in because that’s where all of the English and Literature classes take place. I walked us to room 113, where Gwil would be teaching some upperclassman literature course that I pay very little attention in. When I opened the door carrying Finn, I heard Gwil say “ah Y/N nice of you to show up.” He doesn’t see Finn yet. I fully walk into the room and said: “I’m so sorry I’m late Professor Lee, but my babysitter canceled last minute, so I had no choice but to bring my son with me to class today.” 

That’s when Gwil finally noticed Finn. Gwil smiled at us. He said, “oh that’s okay Y/N I completely understand, and what’s his name.” 

I said, “his name is Finn River.” Finn finally seemed to realize where we were and that that was his daddy talking because he started to cry. I said “oh Finn baby” and tried to rock him to calm him down. 

Gwil said, “would you like me to take him for you so that you can sit down and we can get back to learning?” 

I said, “if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could you?” 

He said, “Oh absolutely.” 

I handed a crying Finn over to his daddy and handed Freddie to him as well. Gwil took Finn and Freddie and moved back to his desk. Finn stopped crying and Gwil took Finn’s jacket off of him. I went and took my usual place in the front row. At least Finn can still see me if he needs me, but I doubt it since Daddy Gwil is holding him. Gwil went back to teaching from the slides about Medieval Literature and bouncing our son on his hip. Every now and then I’d look up from writing notes and catch Gwil making a funny face at our son just to make him smile or laugh. It really melts my heart when I watch the way they interact. Gwil really is the center of our son’s world and Finn is the center of Gwil’s. Don’t get me wrong, I have a huge part in both of their worlds, but no bond is stronger than that of a father and son. 

As the class droned on, I completely stopped paying attention to what was going on on the slides and just was content watching Gwil and Finn. When it was time for the lecture to end, Gwil said: “alright class you’re dismissed, and remember to do the readings for Thursday.” Everyone but me got up and left. I put my things in Finn’s bag and walked up to the front to Gwil and Finn. 

Gwil said, “Hey honey, Maggie canceled today?” 

I said, “yeah she’s ill and didn’t want to get Finn sick, so I completely understand.” 

Gwil said, “she’s a smart one that’s for sure, I wouldn’t want her to get Finn sick either.” 

I said, “neither would I.” 

Gwil said, “I was worried at first when you didn’t show up on time, but then you walk in and you’re holding our little prince.” 

I said, “I’m surprised you weren’t as angry as you normally would be when I walked in late.” 

He said “I don’t ever get angry when it’s you Y/N that shows up late, it’s just everyone else. You’re my favorite student.” 

I said, “and I wonder why that could be.” 

He said, “you’re my favorite student regardless of you being my soulmate and baby mama because you normally pay attention today being an exception, you show up to every class, you get all of the work done without my help, etc.” 

I said, “oh okay well I didn’t know you had an actual reason, but thank you that means a lot since you know how much I struggle to balance being a mom and getting my bachelor’s degree.” 

He said, “yes darling I know you do, but you are doing such a great job with both.” 

Finn’s just looking up at the both of us. 

I said, “well we should probably be getting around to heading back home.” 

Gwil said, “are you sure you don’t want to stick around a little while longer?” 

I said, “you just want to spend more time with Finn.” 

He said, “not just Finn, you as well Y/N.” 

I said, “no-can-do daddy-o, you have office hours today and more classes to teach.” 

He said, “I’m canceling my office hours for today so that I can come home a bit early and spend more time with you both then.” 

I said, “that sounds great honey.” 

He said, “good now let’s get Finn back in his jacket so I can send you both on your way.” 

I said, “yes sir and you know the only reason he was quiet the whole time is because his daddy was holding him.” 

Gwil put Finn back in his jacket, and said: “oh trust me darling I know that.” 

I said, “he misses you during the day.” 

Gwil said “I miss him during the day too. Just so you know after you graduate and we can come out of hiding, I’m going to lessen the number of classes I teach, so that I can get home at a more reasonable time for both of you.” 

I said “promise?” 

He said, “I promise.” 

Gwil hands me Finn and Freddie, but not before kissing Finn’s forehead. Then he gives me a quick peck. 

I said, “we’ll see you at home Gwil.” 

He said, “I’m looking forward to it, it’s my favorite part of the day.” 

I said, “ours too, now we love you and must get going so you can make it to your next class on time.” 

He said, “I love you both too and you’re right.” 

I said, “Finn say bye to daddy.” 

Finn said “dada.” 

I looked at Gwil and he looked at me. Both of our eyes went wide. Gwil said, “did he just say dada?” 

I said, “holy shit our son just said his first word.” 

Gwil said, “that’s it I’m canceling my classes, let’s go home so I can see our son say dada some more.” 

I said, “you’re going to brag about this for a while, aren’t you?” 

He said, “oh yeah, majorly.” 

I said, “well if you’re canceling your classes, you better go do it now.” 

He said “yeah I’m going to right now. I should be home not long after you.” 

I said, “alright we’ll see you in about a half-hour.” 

He said “that you will” and gave us both another kiss. 

Finn and I walked out of the classroom and back to my car. I got him strapped in with his coat off, but the blanket on, and Freddie tucked in beside him. The bag is again on the floor next to him. I get back in the driver’s seat and drive us the 15 minutes back home. I opened the garage door and pulled my car in. Once the engine was shut off, I closed the garage door and got Finn out of his car seat. I grabbed his diaper bag and Freddie too. Then we went into the house. 

Gwil got home about 10 minutes after us. We spent the rest of the night just playing with Finn and doing our usual nightly things like giving Finn a bath, dinner, showers ourselves, etc. The only added bonus was trying to get Finn to say mama instead of dada, but it was no use because all he wanted to say was “dada” and honestly, I can’t blame him. From what I thought was going to be a crappy day, it turned out that our dilemma made the greatest day possible for Gwil, myself, and Finn, and for that I’ll be forever grateful.


End file.
